Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir
by onoda
Summary: Dans ce monde, il ne doit pas ressentir. Depuis le cataclysme Stiles ne vit plus, il survit. Comment vivre quand le droit de ressentir vous est arraché ? U.A


Hello mes betteraves, comment ça va ? Voici ma nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je remercie au passage ma génialissime beta lydiamartin33430 ( nous ne parlerons pas de mes fautes choquante XD )

Disclaimer : les personnages de TW ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont à Jeff Davis ( dommage pour nous )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Il existe un monde où les sentiments éprouvés doivent être réprimés, cachés. Dans ce monde, les personnes qui n'y arrivent pas périssent. La société a évolué de telle sorte que l'individu est contraint de suivre un protocole stricte, qui consiste en la castration des sentiments, pour ne pas créer de débordement, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent.

Il a été prouvé au fil de l'histoire que ce sont de forts sentiments comme l'amour ou la haine qui ont provoqué de grandes catastrophes. Évidemment, l'idée inverse ne sera pas évoquée.

Dans ce monde des personnes ont du mal à survivre, des personnes comme Stiles.

Stiles est atteint d'une maladie, il est TDAH et c'est ce qui explique la peur profonde qu'il éprouve à chaque instant de sa vie. Il a peur de commettre une erreur et il ne veut surtout pas devenir un " Incorrecte ". Parce que les incorrectes disparaissent à jamais.

Alors pour ne pas faire d'erreur, Stiles a pris une décision il y a bien longtemps, celle de ne plus parler. Seul son père, à de rares occasions, entend encore sa voix.

Alors il vit sa vie dans le silence, sans exprimer ses idées. Ses idées, elles, se battent à l'intérieur de son esprit pour avoir le droit d'être au moins énoncées. Seulement le faire provoquerait sa perte. Il est alors constamment en conflit avec son esprit torturé qui crie grâce dans un monde qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être vécu.

Ce matin-là, le jeune homme se lève avec la boule au ventre, chaque jour est de plus en plus détestable.

Enfant, Stiles avait plus de facilités à se contenir, ne connaissant pas toutes les facettes du monde. Toutefois, plus il grandit et plus ses sentiments grandissent avec lui.

La première fois qu'il a dépassé les limites du protocole, seul une personne était présente, son père. Et ce à la mort de sa mère, Claudia. Étant seuls chez eux, l'incident n'a pas été identifié, seulement c'est à ce moment précis que Stiles a compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire comme si les sentiments ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

Plus jeune, il croyait vraiment que les incorrectes étaient punis à juste titre. Mais maintenant, il comprend que les sentiments sont une de ces choses que l'Homme ne peut pas contrôler, même en faisant semblant. Alors il s'efforce de garder son calme et à ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Il fait semblant du mieux qu'il peut.

Selon le commandement, le protocole est juste, il sert à protéger la population et ce, depuis le grand cataclysme. Depuis cette date fatidique, des murs sont érigés autour de Beacon Hills. Personne ne doit sortir et personne ne doit rentrer.

Le protocole est là pour faire régner le calme et la paix. Foutaise !

Stiles arrive sur le parking du lycée, agité par ses pensées rebelles. Si ne serait-ce qu'une personne les entendait, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il serait amené on ne sait où pour ne jamais revenir. Il longe les couloirs le plus rapidement possible pour arriver à son premier cours. Arrivé devant la salle, les élèves sont déjà en train de rentrer alors il leurs emboîte le pas. Les cours n'ont pas changés depuis le cataclysme, seulement un à été ajouté. Ce nouveau cours contient l'histoire du cataclysme et toutes ses inepties sur les sentiments.

Stiles s'assoit à sa place, celle située près de la fenêtre et fait ce qu'il fait toujours, c'est à dire rester silencieux. Par le passé des personnes ont tenté de lui parler mais elles ont vite abandonné. Aujourd'hui tout le monde l'ignore, seul leurs regards témoignent d'une pitié et d'un mépris évident envers le " muet ".

Stiles a l'esprit ailleurs comme à son habitude, son intelligence lui permet de dériver sur d'autre sujet, sans pour autant prendre du retard. Pour lui, il existe des sujets bien plus intéressant susceptible d'intéresser l'esprit d'un ado hyperactif tel que lui.

Mais heureusement pour lui, la pause de midi arrive assez vite. N'ayant pas pour habitude de manger au réfectoire avec ses congénères, le jeune homme se dirige vers les portes menant à l'extérieur. Seulement, avant de pouvoir atteindre les portes battantes, Stiles se fait happer par un bras et emmener de force dans les toilettes.

Et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il est plaqué lourdement contre les lavabos. La brusquerie du geste lui arrache un grognement de douleur, la poussée a envoyé le bas de son dos cogner contre la porcelaine des lavabos.

Devant lui, quatre jeunes à l'air goguenard l'encercle. Le premier à la chevelure blonde semble être le leader, les autres lui accordent des regards furtifs en attente de ses ordres. Pour ce qui est du physique des trois autres, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont été gâtés par la nature, contrairement à leur leader qui s'en sort plutôt bien si on occulte son caractère.

« Alors Stilinski, il parait que tu peux parler mais que tu ne le fais pas. »

Bien évidemment, Stiles ne lui répond pas et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il le fasse.

Un profond malaise prend place, qui ne semble toucher que Stiles. Même s'il ne laisse rien paraître.

« Quoi tu ne répond pas ? Ta pauvre maman ne t'a pas appris que c'était malpoli ? »

A cette phrase, tous le corps de Stiles se crispe. Il ressent une immense envie de mettre son poing dans la gueule de ce type.

« Oh non, j'avais oublié, ta pauvre mère est morte ! »

Malgré ses paroles cruelles, le visage en face de Stiles n'exprime aucune émotion, comme si ses paroles avaient été préenregistrées pour un corps vide.

Stiles, lui, a du mal à se contrôler. Sa colère est tellement forte. Alors il s'efforce de penser à son père et à leur vie.

« De toute façon d'après mon père, ta mère était une putain. » continue le garçon en rigolant, bientôt suivit de ses trois acolytes.

Peut-on agir avant même que nous le décidions ? Et bien c'était précisément ce qui venait de se passer, le corps de Stiles avait réagit face aux propos injurieux avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse à une autre option. Stiles s'était élancé sur la bouche dégoulinante d'injure à l'encontre de sa mère pour la fracasser contre le sol. Son poing s'abattant à de nombreuses reprises contre ce visage, ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière de l'individu. Qui se soucierait de ça ? Pas lui en tout cas.

La colère l'avait submergé, le monde autour de lui n'existait plus, seul le fait d'abattre son poing sur ce visage importait. Combien de temps avait passé depuis le début de l'altercation ? Stiles ne le savait pas, un brouillard recouvrait son esprit, laissant filtrer des exclamations lointaines qui ne venaient ni de lui, ni du garçon sous lui.

Le moment où il avait été séparé du garçon restait assez flou lui aussi et dans sa transe, il se rappelait seulement de bras forts le soulevant.

Et il était maintenant dans un bureau fermé à double tour, l'empêchant de sortir et empêchant quiconque de rentrer.

Stiles sût au moment même où un homme tout de noir vêtu rentra dans la pièce qu'il allait devoir subir le Test.

Le Test était un examen de dernier recours pour juger si vous étiez oui ou non un incorrect. Le Test n'avait jamais été ébruité, et c'est pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait aucune information sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Et l'homme à ses cotés ne lui dirait rien.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna l'homme.

Stiles se lève pour suivre l'inconnu dans les long couloirs du lycée, jusque dans une salle qui avait dû autrefois être une salle de science. Dans cette même pièce, en son centre, une baignoire était installée, remplie d'eau glacée.

Alors que Stiles observe la baignoire, l'homme prend la parole :

« Voici le Test. Enlevez vos vêtements, c'est un ordre. »

Malgré son inquiétude, Stiles s'exécute et ôte tous ses vêtements, sauf son caleçon. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'enfuir signait son arrêt de mort et rester lui laissait une chance de réussir le Test.

" Maintenant, entrez dans l'eau et allongez-vous. "

Un pied après l'autre, Stiles pénètre dans l'eau glacée. Son envie de ressortir est immédiate, s'allonger dans l'eau est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Les cuisses, puis le bassin et enfin le buste.

" Le Test est simple, toute personne n'étant pas un incorrect réagira d'une seule et même façon. Les personnes normales n'ont pas ce que l'on appelle le ressentit et elles resteront neutre. Dans n'importe quelle situation. "

Après ses paroles, l'homme appuie brusquement sur les épaules de Stiles. La tête de Stiles plonge subitement sous l'eau comme le reste de son corps, submergé. Alors voilà le Test : survivre en étant un incorrecte ou mourir comme tout ces imbéciles désespérément vide d'émotion. Voilà le choix qu'il devait faire, comment avait-il pu penser que ce test était juste et équitable ? Ce test était une mise à mort.

Stiles ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sous l'eau mais maintenant sa décision était prise, il n'allait pas se laisser mourir si stupidement.

Stiles commença à se débattre mais c'est que le bougre le tenait bien. Continuant à se débattre Stiles réussit à dégager le haut de son corps puis donna un coup à l'homme, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Le temps pour lui de sortir de la baignoire.

" - Alors c'est comme ça ! C'est comme ça que vous discernez si nous sommes des incorrectes ou non ! En regardant si nous sommes capable de réagir, en regardant si nous voulons vivre ! " s'offensa Stiles.

Toute la rancœur de vivre dans une telle société remontait. Maintenant, à ce moment précis, le mot humanité n'était plus capable de décrire le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Si Stiles ne vit pas le deuxième homme dans la pièce, il ressentit par contre le coup violent qu'il lui asséna sur la tête, le forçant à plonger dans l'inconscient pour quelques minutes.

La première chose qu'il entendit avant d'ouvrir les yeux fut les voix qui parlaient toute proche de lui.

« C'en est un. »

« Appelez le département 2. »

« Il était bien caché. »

« C'est un incorrect. »

Au moment où Stiles se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, les deux brutes le prirent chacun par un bras et le soulevèrent de terre. Laissant le bas de son corps traîner pendant qu'ils traversaient le couloir. Ces brutes n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui remettre ses vêtements, son corps était trempé et Stiles, lui, frigorifié.

Un attroupement s'était fait pour observer la scène où Stiles était l'acteur principal, personne ne réagissait, tout le monde les laissait passer, une expression neutre et vide sur le visage. C'est sûrement ce qu'il détestait le plus, cette expression sur leur visage. Ou peut-être celle qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les portes battantes, une personne entra, une personne importante, plus importante que tout le reste aux yeux de Stiles. Son père. Son père était là. Qui sait comment il avait sût mais il était là, réalisant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Réalisant que la seule personne qui lui restait allait être emmené comme la précédente. D'une manière différente, mais emmené tout de même.

« Stiles... que se passe-t-il ? Non... tu ne peux pas... » chuchota le shérif en titubant. Les deux brutes le remarquèrent à peine.

« - Non papa, non. Je vais aller bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller bien. » lui dit Stiles en passant à coté de lui, emmené.

 _Je vais aller bien._

Il savait tous deux que ne pas s'inquiéter était impossible, mais peut-être que le dire à voix haute le rendrait plus faisable.

* * *

Note de lydiamartin33430 : J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! :D

Merci ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise autant ^.^

J'espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi ! A la prochaine

Bisous mes betteraves


End file.
